Destin
by Brioche au chocolat
Summary: Le destin avait décidé de s'amuser avec eux, ils étaient vivants dans cet univers. OS


**Inazuma Eleven appartient à Level-5.**

[...]

Atsuya regardait ses mains, comme s'il venait de rêver. Le destin avait décidé de se moquer de lui et il semblait encore une fois bien vivant, comme si l'avalanche qui l'avait tuée n'était qu'un mauvais rêve.

Mais comment pouvait-il oublié le choc dans la voiture ? La sensation d'étouffement avec la neige et le froid glacial qui l'avait envahi ? Ce n'était pas juste un cauchemar, il le sentait au fond de lui.

Quand il tourna la tête, il put voir avec soulagement son frère profondément endormi dans le lit face au sien, il ne l'avait pas perdu.

Parfois, la scène se rejouait encore et encore dans sa tête, comme une boucle sans fin et vicieuse cherchant à l'étouffer. Les visages étaient flous, à quoi ressemblaient l'expression de Shirou quand il a vu l'avalanche ? Quand il a réussit à sortir par miracle ? Son esprit avait décidé de bloquer et de ne revoir que le sourire de ses parents fiers après un match gagné.

Atsuya n'était pas vraiment quelqu'un d'égoïste, évidemment il était content de sentir son cœur battre dans sa poitrine, de sentir l'air dans ses poumons ou même juste la sensation des draps sous son corps tremblant après que ces souvenirs étranges ne remontent à la surface. Mais, quelqu'un d'autre était-il mort pour sa propre vie et pour celle de ses parents ?

Il ne comprenait également pas pourquoi dans chacun de ses souvenirs lorsqu'il partageait le corps de son frère de nouveaux visages apparaissaient. Les cheveux flamboyants d'un certain _Hiroto_ restaient dans son esprit mais il semblerait que dans cet étrange monde, il avait changé de prénom pour devenir simplement _Tatsuya_.

Avait-il tout imaginé depuis le début ? Parfois les doutes l'assaillaient mais les images qu'il revoyait étaient trop réelles pour n'être qu'un conte inventé. Atsuya était mort dans un autre univers, c'était la seule solution qu'il pouvait trouver à tout.

Il n'était pas fou. Même si parfois, juste en fermant les yeux, il voyait la nuque brisée de sa mère sous le choc et le sang éclaboussant la voiture. Il n'arrivait même pas à distinguer à qui il appartenait et ça l'effrayait à chaque fois.

Une envie de nausée apparaissait souvent et les larmes lui montaient aux yeux. Lui, Fubuki Atsuya, le tueur d'ours et l'attaquant vedette d'Hakurent ne devrait pas exister, il ne le méritait pas.

Il avait entendu parler de la mère d'un des attaquants d'Inakuni Raimon, morte juste avant que le tournoi ne commence. Était-ce de sa faute ? Avait-elle vécu dans une autre réalité ? Il n'aurait jamais la réponse.

Quelques larmes tombèrent sur ses mains, le ramenant à lui. Il enroula sa couverture autour de lui et reposa sa tête contre son oreiller, espérant ne pas avoir réveillé son frère. Le bruit de la respiration de Shirou le berça et il ferma les yeux en essayant d'ignorer le bruit de pneus glissant sur la neige qu'il entendait encore et qu'il reconnaissait entre mille.

Le bruit de sa propre mort.

(Il n'était pas censé vivre mais laisserait le destin jouer avec lui un peu plus longtemps. Il suffisait de se laisser faire et de fermer les yeux.)

[...]

Hiroto se leva en sueur de son lit et ses jambes tremblaient tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers la salle de bain pour rincer son visage transpirant.

Ce n'était pas un rêve, mais de ce qu'il se souvenait, ses cheveux étaient roux. Pourtant quand il fixait son reflet dans le miroir, il parvenait parfaitement à voir ses cheveux bouclés et gris en bataille.

Un rire presque hystérique sortit de sa gorge, ce n'était pas la première fois que ça lui arrivait, c'était presque devenu habituel de rêver d'un petit garçon ressemblant étrangement à Tatsuya, mort par terre.

Il le sentait au plus profond de son être que ce n'était pourtant pas le jeune homme aux yeux exotiques. C'était comme si dans ses souvenirs il y avait une étiquette collée sur le corps pour lui rappeler que c'était lui, Kira Hiroto, et personne d'autre.

De plus, l'image atroce du sol froid se rapprochant lentement et irréversiblement de lui le hantait. Pourquoi était-il là ? Vivant, le sang coulant dans ses veines et le cœur battant tranquillement alors qu'il y a quelques minutes, il se voyait mort d'une façon inconnue au sol ? Des questions tournoyaient souvent dans sa tête sans qu'aucunes réponses n'apparaissent.

Même s'il faisait du bruit, ce n'était pas comme-ci quelqu'un pouvait l'entendre de toute façon. Alors il laissa son rire mourir dans sa gorge et les larmes couler sur ses joues.

Avec des pas las et lents il se dirigea vers son lit pour se recoucher, laissant ses paupières se fermer et réessaya de dormir malgré le malaise qu'il ressentait. Sa propre mort trainait devant ses yeux, il ne pouvait même pas se souvenir de quelle façon il avait finit ou même ce qu'il c'était passé avant, il n'arrivait qu'à revoir le moment de sa fin dans cette autre univers étrange.

(Le destin pouvait être bien cruel parfois, mais malgré tout, une nouvelle chance lui avait était offerte et il se contenterait de continuer de suivre ce destin une seconde fois jusqu'au déroulement final.)

[...]

 **J'espère que vous avez aimé ce petit OS. Désolée pour les fautes d'orthographes s'il y en a !**


End file.
